Entre Gémeaux
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: Lorsqu'un Dragon des Mers a une idée en tête, il sait comment faire en sorte d'obtenir ce qu'il désire, quitte à ruser. Ou comment Rhadamanthe et Saga font les frais de ses machinations disons... étonnantes et peu subtiles. (scènes explicites - twincest, z'êtes prévenus)


**L'univers de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas.**

**Un texte commencé il y a déjà des années... La motivation revient doucement. Peut-être y en aura-t-il d'autres si je continue dans cette lancée. **

* * *

La nuit est déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur le Sanctuaire.

Silencieuse, une ombre se faufile dans la maison des Gémeaux. Elle parcourt les couloirs qu'elle a appris à connaitre avec le temps et atteint bientôt le lieu désiré. La porte s'ouvre sans un bruit sur une chambre à la décoration neutre. La pénombre remplie la pièce. Seul un faible éclat lunaire éclaire doucement la chambre de taille moyenne.

Dans le lit, le propriétaire des lieux semble dormir paisiblement. Installé sur le dos, visage tourné de côté et le souffle paisible, le jeune homme n'a jamais été aussi calme aux yeux de son visiteur. La longue chevelure outremer l'entoure comme une auréole bleutée, emmêlée autour de ses membres relâchés. Il est nu. Seul un drap impudique ose masquer le fruit défendu entre ses cuisses musclées.

Rhadamanthe se satisfait un instant de cette vision paisible.

Rares sont les moments où Kanon se montre ainsi. Après tout, la sérénité n'est pas un état qu'il arbore régulièrement, même dans le sommeil. Kanon est surtout la rébellion, la puissance brute mais également la ruse et le détachement. C'est un électron libre que nul ne peut emprisonner. Il fait ce qui lui plait et va où le vent le porte. Nul ne peut dompter pareil guerrier, pas même sa Wyverne d'amant. Son jumeau et lui sont décidément les deux faces d'une même pièce, ce qui rend ce spectacle nocturne un peu étonnant mais tout aussi plaisant.

Toujours sans un bruit, décidant de profiter de ce rare instant de relâche de Kanon, le juge se déchausse. Il tombe ensuite les vêtements et rejoint le bel endormit, quelques délicieuses idées en tête.

Habituellement, son Gémeau l'attend, bien éveillé et l'accueille avec impatience d'un long baiser passionné. Pour une fois que ce dernier s'est finalement laissé aller au sommeil, le juge ne résiste pas au désir de se charger lui-même de le réveiller, et ce d'une manière exclusive à l'ancien Dragon des Mers.

Venant surplomber le Gémeaux paisiblement étendu, la bouche de la Wyverne part s'aventurer dans la gorge de son amant. Une curieuse odeur de cannelle plane tandis que ses lèvres se referment à plusieurs reprises sur la peau légèrement tannée.

Ses mains ne sont pas en reste puisqu'elles partent explorer les formes qu'il connait pourtant déjà très bien, cherchant à susciter quelques exquises réactions de la part du bel endormi. Il caresse les muscles saillants du bout des doigts, frôle les abdominaux évidents puis glissent sur les flancs… Il prend plaisir à parcourir encore et encore le corps de son amant.

Les lèvres de la Wyverne délaissent le cou tendre le temps d'aller mordiller le lobe d'une oreille masquée derrière les mèches outremer.

-« _Wake up, sweet heart…_ », susurre doucement le juge.

Sa langue part finalement titiller le torse imberbe. Ses mains, elles, décident d'aller flatter son entrejambe encore couverte par le drap.

Les réactions ne se font pas attendre.

Le Gémeau grogne d'abord, certainement agacé d'être gêné dans son sommeil. Puis ses paupières closes se mettent à frémir. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et sa respiration semble se faire un peu plus erratique. Visiblement, ses agréables attentions font leur petit effet.

Rhadamanthe ne rate rien de ses réactions, il s'en abreuve et poursuit son agréable traitement, venant suçoter une perle de chair, ce qui a pour conséquence de tirer un soupir à sa tendre victime. Il vient caresser plus longuement la virilité qui s'éveille peu à peu et, cette fois, un gémissement outrageux fuit les lèvres si désirables.

Ce son… Il en frémit de délices, le désir vient également lui fouetter les reins, cuisant son entrejambe.

-« _Yes… come, my dear…_ », murmure-t-il chaudement.

Ses mains pressent tortueusement la masculinité tendue.

Un nouveau geignement, plus long et il grogne à son tour.

Bon sang… ce chevalier sait vraiment comment le rendre fou.

Cette fois, Rhadamanthe ne résiste plus et sa bouche part dévorer celle de son soupirant, leurs deux corps entrant enfin en contact. Un contact exquis et brûlant qui leur tire à tous deux un long soupir désireux.

La Wyverne goute les lèvres étonnamment douces de son hôte. Hôte qui, papillonnant des paupières, finit par ouvrir des yeux encore endormis. L'or fondu entre alors en contact avec deux orbes surpris couleur malachite.

Le spectre grogne de mécontentement quand, tout à coup, les lèvres de son Gémeau se pincent et les sourcils blonds se froncent en sentant celui-ci vouloir subitement se dégager de son emprise. L'action est maladroite et, dans la panique, celui-ci ne fait que renforcer inconsciemment le frottement de leurs deux corps, en particulier une certaine partie sensible de son anatomie. Le Gémeau geint de plaisir une fois de plus, l'expression des plus embarrassées et détourne le regard.

Allons bon, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend…?

-« Kan- ?

-KANON… ! »

Là, Rhadamanthe se tend.

Gros bug.

Il n'est pas certain de comprendre et cligne vivement des yeux, interloqué.

Figé par-dessus le bleuté qui vient de crier, visiblement paniqué, il grogne soudainement alors que l'autre en profite pour le faire basculer, mais il ne cherche pas à lutter. La situation lui échappe, et il aimerait bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe. L'éveillé se recule alors à l'autre bout du lit, haletant, et, malgré le voile de plaisir dans son regard, on peut y lire une pointe d'embarras outragé tandis qu'il dresse le drap sur le bas de son corps.

Après un bref instant, tous les deux peuvent observer un second Gémeau sortir tranquillement de l'ombre et ils échangent, malgré eux, un regard consterné à cette entrée en scène inattendue.

_Depuis quand est-il là…? _

Soucieux de comprendre, le juge se retire du lit pour observer les deux jumeaux, pas gêné pour un sous de paraitre nu devant les deux chevaliers d'Athéna. De toute façon, à cet instant, il n'a pas la tête à se soucier de ce détail.

On peut désormais lire toute la confusion de la Wyverne dans son regard d'or qui passe sans cesse de l'un à l'autre, cherchant à comprendre la situation.

Mince alors. Il est pourtant persuadé de ne pas s'être trompé de chambre en arrivant… !

Le nouveau venu ne semble pas plus choqué que ça de les voir tous les deux dans le plus simple appareil. Au contraire. Un petit sourire que Rhadamanthe trouve particulièrement espiègle étire ses lèvres et il est alors tout à fait certain que c'est bel et bien Kanon qui se tient face à eux.

-« Oui, Saga ? », ronronne justement le nouveau venu, confirmant ainsi au juge l'identité de chacun.

Le juge peut voir l'autre bleuté s'agiter sur le lit.

-« Tu… Tu avais dit qu'il était au courant… ! », se scandalise un Saga rouge pivoine.

L'air offusqué et profondément gêné de l'ainé semble amuser le cadet. Ce dernier coule un regard brillant d'espièglerie à sa Wyverne d'amant. Wyverne qui réalise doucement qu'il vient de passer quelques minutes à tripoter son cher beau-frère sous le regard de son amant… délicieuses minutes cela dit. Après tout, pour sa défense, Saga est la copie conforme de Kanon, surtout dans la pénombre. Sachant qu'il trouve son ancien adversaire extrêmement sexy, ce serait mentir que de dire que Saga ne l'est pas. Après tout, ce qui les différencie vraiment, c'est bien leur personnalité.

-« J'ai dit ça, moi…? »

Susurré avec malice, s'il vous plait. Le fourbe.

Avec un soupir silencieux, Rhadamanthe se pince l'arête du nez.

Kanon joue la comédie de façon effrontée, c'est une évidence. Il le connait bien trop désormais pour reconnaitre un coup fourré de ce dernier.

La moue de son frère se fait offusquée à ses paroles et, conciliant, le juge désire éclairer la situation. Il pense avoir compris plus ou moins l'histoire, mais il préfère en avoir directement la confirmation. Il n'est même pas étonné que ce dernier ne lui reproche pas de les avoir confondus. C'était visiblement prémédité vu sa conduite.

-« Kanon… Tu m'expliques ? », demande-t-il finalement en se félicitant pour son self-control.

Et son amant de répondre fièrement, mains sur les hanches :

-« J'ai demandé à Saga pour qu'on échange nos chambres. La vue ne me convenait plus… »

Plus ou moins ce qu'il avait déduit, donc.

-« Là, elle est juste parfaite… », ajoute-t-il ensuite de manière malicieuse.

Son petit sourire mutin et son regard brillant d'un intérêt évident ne laisse pas la Wyverne de marbre.

Il soupire juste pour la forme puisqu'un léger sourire plane sur ses lèvres et secoue doucement la tête.

-« Tu es impossible… »

S'approchant, l'ancien Dragon des mers vient l'embrasser avec une lenteur toute calculée, chuchotant délicieusement, ses lèvres caressant les siennes :

-« On m'aime pour ça, il parait. »

Et lui d'approuver.

-« Tu es vraiment sournois.

-Peut-être. J'ai bien aimé le petit spectacle…

-Dépravé. », s'amuse le juge du bout des lèvres.

-« Mais tu aimes ça. », sourit le cadet Gémeau, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. « Et Saga aussi… »

Sortant de leur petite bulle intime, tous deux coulent un regard vers l'ainé des Gémeaux qui cherche visiblement à se faire oublier. Il semble bouder, mais, surtout, encore très perturbé par la machination de son frère – et donc, par extension, par le petit jeu sensuel auquel s'est adonnée la Wyverne pour le réveiller. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de repenser aux gémissements exquis de l'ainé des Gémeaux sous son traitement, ainsi qu'à son visage joliment marqué par le plaisir. C'est un spectacle des plus érotiques qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier et dont le souvenir suffit à le faire frissonner.

A ce propos…

-« _Oh, dear_… », Rhadamanthe secoue la tête. « Je crois que je viens de comprendre... »

Sourire espiègle de son amant.

-« Il t'en aura fallu du temps. »

Et le cadet délaisse son amant pour grimper sur le lit, là où un Saga gêné essaie de se faire tout petit. Sa mâchoire est contractée, son regard détourné et son frère peut voir que ses doigts sont crispés sur le drap qu'il s'obstine à garder sur sa masculinité qu'il devine toujours tendue.

Saga adresse à peine un regard à son jumeau lorsque ce dernier vient prendre place tout contre lui. Il en veut à Kanon mais, surtout, il s'en veut. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un remarque la frustration dans ses orbes confus. Il ne veut pas qu'ils voient que le réveil imposé par le blond lui a fait plus d'effet qu'il ne veut l'accepter. Il ne veut pas qu'ils voient que son corps en redemande. Il ne veut pas qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il n'attend que ça...

Curieux et intéressé par ce qui va suivre, le juge observe les deux Gémeaux.

Ses pupilles ambrées se couvrent aussitôt d'un voile de désir intéressé alors que Kanon, d'une main, vient tirer avec une douce fermeté sur la crinière outremer si semblable à la sienne afin de faire lever le visage surprit du chevalier d'or en titre, et appose sa bouche avide contre celle de celui-ci sans détour.

Dire que Saga est surprit par ce geste est un euphémisme.

En dévorant celles de son aîné, les lèvres du plus jeune étouffent un son entre exclamation choquée et gémissement désireux.

Un frisson délicieux coure le long de la colonne vertébrale du seul spectateur de cette exquise scène et Rhadamanthe ne peut que témoigner de la sensuelle perfidie de son amant. Une main de ce dernier s'accroche à la nuque de son frère tandis que la deuxième part découvrir l'intimité cachée sous les draps. Rhadamanthe déglutit, un long frisson lui fouettant les reins alors qu'un râle étouffé s'élève. Kanon vient d'empoigner son aîné et les sons de ce dernier sont une divine ode au plaisir.

L'actuel porteur de l'armure d'or est libre de se retirer s'il le souhaite. Ses mains ne sont pas entravées, il pourrait bien repousser son cadet, ou même lui échapper. Néanmoins, à aucun moment il ne pense à user de ses mains pour se défaire de la prise de son assaillant. Non… comment y penser ? Il est bien trop obnubilé par ce baiser fougueux, par ces lèvres avides qui le dévorent, par cette langue mutine qui a entreprit de titiller sa consœur… Non… Il est bien trop envouté par ce délicieux torrent ardent qui lui brûle le bas ventre pour penser à s'échapper. Il est trop tard pour qu'il y parvienne.

Enhardit par cette délicieuse vision des jumeaux, Rhadamanthe revient sur le lit, invité par le regard équivoque d'un Kanon entreprenant. Ses pupilles malicieuses brillent et le blond comprend rapidement la demande silencieuse.

Sa bouche quitte celle de son aîné et il glisse habilement derrière ce dernier, l'adossant à son torse comme pour le présenter au blond. Blond qui se passe machinalement la langue sur les lèvres devant une telle mise en scène. Son regard se confronte une nouvelle fois aux douces malachites de Saga. Celles-ci sont brumeuses, emplies de désir et ses lèvres rosies sont enflées de plaisir. Le chevalier semble rougir dans la pénombre, mais il ne rompt pas le contact visuel. Pas tout de suite.

Le maitre des lieux déglutit doucement alors que l'amant de son frère approche.

Rhadamanthe et Saga ne se détestent pas. En fait, à vrai dire, c'est à peine s'ils se connaissent.

Bien sûr, il y a eu cette confrontation lors de la guerre sainte mais, depuis que les divinités ont pactisées, d'un accord tacite, les deux hommes ont enterré la hache de guerre. Cela ne leur aurait rien apporté de nourrir une haine l'un envers l'autre puisque leurs dieux exigeaient la paix, et cela n'aurait pas non plus empêché Kanon de fréquenter sa chère Wyverne. Cet accord silencieux leur évitait d'inutiles mésententes.

Néanmoins, malgré cela, ils n'ont jamais cherché à se fréquenter. Ils se croisent. Souvent. Dans les escaliers des douze maisons, ou bien sur le palier des Gémeaux. Ils se saluent toujours poliment d'un signe de tête distrait… mais cela ne va jamais plus loin.

Saga n'a jamais osé s'immiscer trop longtemps dans le couple de dragons. Il s'est toujours senti de trop une fois le juge présent et a donc toujours tenu à les laisser dans leur intimité, préférant ne pas imposer sa présence aux deux hommes.

Malgré tout, il ne déteste pas la Wyverne, non. Bien au contraire. Combien de regards discrets lui a-t-il lancé ? Combien de fois Saga a-t-il volontairement cherché à croiser sa route au détour d'un temple ? Combien de fois a-t-il détourné un regard gêné et jaloux alors que son frère allait l'embrasser ? Combien de fois s'est-il éloigné, un lourd sentiment de déception au ventre tandis qu'ils allaient passer du temps ensemble… ?

Oui, Saga, tout comme Kanon, a toujours désiré le sérieux juge des enfers.

Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que son frère a compris son jeu, et ce, depuis un moment.

Kanon maintient le dos de son ainé contre son torse, une de ses mains s'aventurant sur la peau déjà bien chaudes de celui-ci tandis que l'autre caresse tortueusement son désir tendu. Cela fait des semaines qu'il attend cela, qu'il cherche à comment mettre le chevalier d'or devant le fait accompli. Les regards de son jumeau envers sa vouivre ne lui ont pas échappés. Saga aime Rhadamanthe au moins autant que lui, alors pourquoi l'en priver ?

Il n'a pas jugé bon de confier ses petits projets à son amant. Après tout, cela enlevait un peu l'intérêt du jeu, et découvrir les deux hommes prit sur le fait avait été drôlement satisfaisant pour le dragon des mers. Cet avant-gout avait vraiment été des plus affriolants.

Les deux Gémeaux voient le spectre de la Wyverne s'avancer tel un félin sur le matelas. Kanon le trouve éblouissant, Saga, quant à lui, déglutit alors que celui-ci les approche, ses pupilles dorées rivées sur le premier né avec un intérêt non voilé. Celui-ci recule autant que possible contre son frère sans même s'en rende compte, comme un petit animal effrayé devant un majestueux prédateur. C'est à peine s'il pense à respirer alors que le terrible et magnifique juge l'observe en silence, venant s'arrêter seulement à quelques centimètres, comme attendant une autorisation pour clore le peu de distance les séparant.

-« Embrasse-le… », l'encourage outrageusement son frère au creux de son oreille.

Saga déglutit une fois de plus.

L'embrasser… ?

Il tourne de nouveau la tête vers la Wyverne et les malachites se perdent dans l'or fondu.

Il a chaud. Un flot ardent semble parcourir ses veines, brûle tortueusement ses reins et continue de rougir ses joues et ses oreilles. L'homme face à lui l'attire, c'est indéniable. Ses prunelles incandescentes le fixent d'un sentiment qu'il n'ose comprendre et Saga hésite. La situation n'est pas banale, il s'agit de l'amant de Kanon dont il est question… Toutefois, tout bon sens finit par le quitter lorsque son cadet vient lui souffler un nouvel encouragement.

-« Aller… tu en meures d'envie… »

Comment tenir bon à ses principes lorsque l'on a un fourbe de frère qui nous encourage à tous les vices… ?

Il ne résiste donc pas plus longtemps et finit par obtempérer, laissant tout bon sens de côté. L'aîné des gémeaux avance son visage et ses lèvres se pressent instantanément contre celles de Rhadamanthe. Elles sont tièdes, un peu sèches, mais pas déplaisantes à découvrir... ou plutôt redécouvrir. Un baiser maladroit mais désireux qui suffit à faire gronder le dragon de plaisir et qui tire un gémissement complaisant au Gémeau déjà bien émoustillé malgré lui.

Kanon sourit à cette vision qu'il trouve alléchante. Il n'aurait pu espérer meilleur dénouement.

Devant lui, les deux hommes sont lancés dans un échange devenu langoureux et toujours plus chaud.

Les soupirs de complaisance de Saga, les râles de Rhadamanthe et les froissements des draps au moindre de leur mouvement est une mélodie divinement sensuelle qui éveille le désir du cadet. Son regard se voile bientôt et il ne peut plus se contenter du rôle de spectateur.

-« Rhad'… »

Les prunelles dorées se rouvrent, se fixent sur les siennes. Il déglutit devant leur intensité. Oh, comme il l'aime son dragon des enfers. Si puissant, si intimidant… majestueux. Kanon ne se gêne pas pour venir quémander à son tour un baiser à sa Wyverne d'amant sous l'attention de son ainé.

Pendant cet échange, le regard de Saga est juste magnifique. Un voile de plaisir colore ses iris couleur malachite et, à son tour, il s'abreuve de cette vision alléchante qui s'offre à lui. Les deux dragons sont forts et leur joute toute aussi bestiale que leurs totems. A aucun moment il ne se détourne et ce, malgré le rouge qui nuance son teint. Ils sont magnifiques. Il veut en voir plus, il veut en ressentir plus…

Aussi, il serre tout naturellement les doigts de son jumeau lorsque ces derniers viennent se loger entre les siens, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Saga accepte même de suivre le mouvement et se coucher tout contre eux lorsque ces derniers décident de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Les trois hommes se retrouvent peu à peu étendus ensemble sur les draps, échangeant tantôt caresses, tantôt baisers et avances sensuelles. Les vêtements de Kanon ont très vite disparus sans que personne ne le remarque réellement. La chaleur de leurs corps désireux ne tarde pas à chauffer la pièce et, bientôt, on n'entend plus que les murmures et gémissements érotiques tandis que leurs corps se fondent dans une danse charnelle des plus envoutantes.

Les minutes qui passent sont tortueuses, et mènent doucement mais sûrement les amants vers l'instant de la délivrance.

-« Come, Saga… »

La voix chaude de la Wyverne tout contre son oreille et le souffle brûlant qui vient s'échouer contre sa peau en sueur lui fait perdre la tête. Il en gémit de délice. La bouche de Kanon capture la sienne à moins que ça ne soit celle de Rhadamanthe… Il ne sait plus, sa vision est floue, parsemée d'étoiles, le plaisir le gagne et tout n'est plus que coton tout autour alors qu'il laisse échapper un râle libérateur. Les Dragons ne tardent pas à le rejoindre dans leur ascension du plaisir et, l'instant d'après, il ouvre des paupières épuisées mais repues pour avoir le loisir d'observer la scène.

Il ne le remarque que maintenant, sûrement a –t-il bougé sans même s'en rendre compte, mais son visage repose sur l'épaule ronde du blond et, de l'autre côté de ce dernier, son jumeau a adopté la même position, l'expression pleinement satisfaite. Celui-ci embrasse la peau chaude sous ses lèvres, regard scintillant de satisfaction et se redresse le temps d'un échange langoureux avec son reptile infernal.

Devant telle scène, Saga pourrait se sentir en trop… mais le bras passé autour de son corps et tout aussi possessif que celui qui enserre Kanon. D'ailleurs, l'or fondu se tourne vers lui et sa bouche est happée à son tour. L'intensité n'est pas la même, l'aîné des Gémeaux n'a pas la même bestialité que son cadet, ça, la Wyverne l'a bien compris et se satisfait à prolonger cet échange rendu lent mais terriblement plaisant.

Puis le sommeil les rattrape, et les trois hommes se laissent progressivement plonger dans un sommeil salvateur.

* * *

-« Kanon, tu vas finir par vider le Sanctuaire de toute son eau chaude… !

-Deux minutes !

\- Ça fait dix minutes que tu me dis ça ! »

Seul le crépitement du jet d'eau lui répond, et Saga bougonne en retournant s'affairer à préparer le café. Il ronchonne dans sa barbe à propos de son petit frère en versant le liquide sombre dans les trois tasses déposées sur le plan de travail.

Attablé, le nez plongé dans le journal du jour, le juge des enfers s'amuse en silence de la situation –tout en guettant l'horloge murale, pas question d'arrivée en retard au tribunal, Minos lui ferait une scène encore.

Une tasse est glissée devant lui et il relève les yeux pour toiser le Gémeau en titre.

-« Je te remercie, Saga.

-Pas la peine… »

Il n'ajoute rien, mais les rougeurs apparues subrepticement sur les joues de son vis-à-vis le distraient. Celui-ci fait mine d'avoir bien d'autres choses à préparer et se détourne, embarrassé.

Un petit sourire vient finalement étirer les lèvres de l'invité.

-« Tu as oublié quelque chose, il me semble. »

Interloqué, ce dernier revient vers lui, regard curieux et Rhadamanthe n'a qu'à tirer légèrement sur une longue mèche outremer pour l'attirer à lui et lui dérober un baiser fugace. Fugace mais plaisant et c'est sans surprise qu'il peut voir l'aîné virer au cramoisi.

-« Eh bah, Saga, passe au vert, y en a qui attendent. »

Kanon. Et sa gentille plaisanterie rappelle l'interpellé sur terre qui file fissa s'enfermer dans la salle de bain à son tour.

-« Tu lui fais de l'effet. », rigole son Dragon des mers en venant lui piquer un baiser avant de s'intéresser à son petit-déjeuner.

Sourire aux lèvres, la Wyverne porte sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Les jumeaux du Sanctuaire se ressemblent peut-être mais ne sont pas similaires. Et la Wyverne est bien décidée à savoir à quel point.

Finalement… Kanon n'a pas que des mauvaises idées.


End file.
